


Guardians of Ga'hoole: Firesight

by LittleTyto



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Major Character Injury, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTyto/pseuds/LittleTyto
Summary: A story between Nyroc/Coryn and Flint, a lesser sooty. Flint is one of the many OCs I plan on making for this book and is one of the main protagonists. The story will be told following Flint. Like Nyroc, Flint has Firesight.I am also writing this on quotev and archiveofourown (It will be there when I get the invitation first)





	1. Chapter 1

Flint watched Nyroc perform a power dive from beside his father. The old soldier watched Nyroc 'wow' the whole crowd with a look of amazement on his face. Flint didn't want to admit that he was jealous over the fact that his father secretly wanted Nyroc as his son, rather than Flint. Flint was the same age as Nyroc, and yet the owlet was still having trouble flying despite the other having almost perfected it. That didn't mean Flint couldn't fly, he simply wasn't as fast or as silent as Nyroc. However, Flint put on a false look in front of the crowd as any hate towards Nyroc would result in serious punishment.

Flint's father was one of the oldest soldiers in this tytonic army, never being promoted due to his species. Like his father, Flint was a lesser sooty. But unlike his father, Flint didn't have the respect of anyone. His father has fought and won many battles, obeys the Pure Ones as if their word is law, and now expects his son to do the same.

If only Flint could pass as a tyto alba. He was already close to the look, with an almost completely pure white face, his eyes having shadows around them, a light grey underbelly, and the rest of his feathers being dark grey. His wings were almost black with white speckles on them, making him look like the night sky. And what stood out the most, were Flint's light blue eyes. No other tyto owl, besides his deceased mother, had eyes like him. He gained a lot of attention for his eyes, what with others thinking this was some sort of rare or legendary trait. That maybe he had some special power, and he has overheard his superiors talking about him, all good words. It made them more patient, and hope that he would have hatchlings of his own with eyes just as blue.

But really, that's all they were. Just blue eyes and nothing really special about them. But Flint wasn't going to say that to anyone, and risk losing a possible promotion to higher than a soldier. The rank his species of tyto was practically assigned to.

Flint had been given his name by his father, though he knew all lesser and greater sooties had been given a name to show their impurity by the superiors. And despite his father being so loyal to the Pure Ones, Flint wanted to leave. As soon as he could, he planned to fly away. Find a hollow, a mate, and have hatchlings of his own, away from Pure Ones, where he could give them real names, meaningful names.

When the ceremony ended, Flint joined the other young members. Though from the corner of his eye, he could see Dustytuft, a greater sooty fly off to meet up with Nyroc. Flint turned back to the others, getting ready to begin practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flint had been brought along to attend the Final Ceremony of Kludd, and was now currently flying behind Dustytuft, who was behind Nyroc and Uglamore, who was being lead by Nyra. In fact, Flint was one of two owls who was bringing up the rear of their little group. The other owl was a bark colored masked owl.

The group arrived at a cave where the High Tyto Kludd's bones were currently being guarded. And it wasn't long after, that the bones were set on fire by the rogue smith Gwyndor. At first, Flint watched Nyroc, who seemed amazed by the shadows being casted on the cave's walls. But Flint turned back to the fire, and instead saw something else. Flint has never seen fire before, much like Nyroc and a few other young Pure Ones, and he was certain that seeing a landscape in the fire wasn't normal.

Still Flint stayed silent as he watched blurry four-legged creatures bound around, but their eyes were clear as day to him. The fire shifted into another image of a tricolor object. But Flint couldn't quite make out what it was. The lesser sooty peered around the cave at the others, who all seemed to be focused on the fire. Nyroc seemed a little too focused. But almost as if the fire had a voice, Flint turned back to look at it again. He watched three colors dance around each other: blue, green, and orange. Flint felt pulled to the fire, with no sense of danger about the heat coming from the burning bones.

But still, he fought to look away one last time, and kept his gaze down. He wasn't sure what he saw, but he wasn't planning on looking at fire ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one sunset since the fire and Flint hasn't told anyone about what he saw. And thankfully, no one approached him on the matter. For now, he stood guard outside Nyra and Nyroc's nest. Nyra was currently talking to Gwyndor, trying to convince him to make battle claws for them again when suddenly Nyroc flew down to join his mother. He had asked her about the color green, a color Flint had been lucky to see once. Did Nyroc see the fire too? Flint silently questioned himself.

Upon Nyroc's intrusion, Gwyndor changed his mind. Flint wanted to groan, clearing knowing what had changed the masked owl's mind. To be honest, Flint saw nothing special in Nyroc. Like all the other tyto owlets their age, they despised Nyroc and his 'perfection.' 'It's no wonder he hangs around Dustytuft so much.' He thought bitterly. Dustytuft was the only owl who seemed to be close to Nyroc and it made Flint's blood boil. Nothing about their friendship seemed right, but Flint stayed quiet or else he'd be punished. Blue eyes or not.

It wasn't long before Gwyndor left, heading off to look for supplies to make Fire Claws. Not that it concerned Flint in any way. No Pure One would give a sooty Fire Claws.

But still, as the moon rose higher, Flint was finally dismissed and replaced by an older masked owl. The same owl who had brought up the rear of the remaining Pure Ones on their way to Kludd's final ceremony.

His dark wings glided silently through the air, thinking about hunting for his own prey. His father would no doubt be out and patrolling, and without him around, it might make things easier for when Flint sneaks off. Instead, Flint landed on a cliff that gave him a good view of the moon. He knew better than to fall asleep under the full moon, or risk being moonblinked. His father had told them of how great the Tytonic Empire was before this so called evil owl Soren and the Guardians destroyed everything in the battle of The Burning.

He sat silently for a few hours, until he heard quiet wing beats behind him. Flint was about to stand up and panic a little until he noticed it was Nyroc. Glaux knows why Nyroc would approach him. Perhaps he thought Flint was Dustytuft?

"What do you want?" Flint didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but never the less, Nyroc didn't seemed concerned with his hostility.

"You were alone so I thought I would come visit?"

"Why aren't you with Dustytuft?" Flint asked the slightly taller Tyto. Nyroc remained quiet, trying to think of an excuse. Instead he changed the subject.

"I saw you looking into the fires."

"Everyone was. But you seemed like you saw something."

"Same to you." Flint didn't answer and turned away.

"I better go. I've got to patrol soon." With that said, Flint took off. This wouldn't be the first time Nyroc had approached him. And every time Flint would come up with an excuse to leave. He didn't consider anyone here his friend. Friends here were dangerous. He barely trusted his own father.

Most of the owls knew what the Tupsi was, and none of them were allowed to tell Nyroc. He would know when it was time. Still, Flint felt scared for Smutty. The other lesser sooty could have easily been Flint himself had he not been so young and had been part of the battle. It was downright outrageous to blame his species for everything. It was even more outrageous on how Flint's father had reacted to when Smutty was accused of showing cowardice.

One way or another, Flint would get out. He had to, or die trying. It would be better than to die being used as nothing more than a worthless soldier in battle.


End file.
